The present invention relates generally to an aircraft and more particularly to erosion resistant engine coatings.
Erosion of exterior aircraft propulsion system components such as nacelles and fan inlet cases is an issue that has continued to be a source of problems for the industry. Of particular concern is erosion caused by sand, because sand typically contains a wide range of particle sizes. Sand may contain particles as small as 20-30 microns and as large as 1-2 millimeters. Fluids can also produce damaging results if impinged upon a substrate in a repetitive manner. A continuous impact of sand and fluids can lead to severe erosion, particularly on take off and landing in desert locations or in severe rain.